


Один, два, пять, я иду искать

by telington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Murder Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telington/pseuds/telington
Summary: Рассказ, вдохновлённый моим собственным кошмаром. Я осталась под таким глубоким впечатлением от того, что пережила каждую сцену от первого лица, за каждого героя, что решила доработать его и поведатьвам. Надеюсь, вы тоже останетесь довольны.





	Один, два, пять, я иду искать

В самом начале это казалось прекрасной идеей. Группа бывших друзей, впервые за 10 лет решившихся собраться вместе, ищет подходящее место для того, чтобы обосноваться там, и не находит ничего лучше старого заброшенного особняка. Ну конечно, что может пойти не так? Ведь так мало в мире фильмов, начинаются точно так же.  
Но вернёмся к особняку. Эта старая развалина существовала в этом городе ещё до его основания. По иронии судьбы, забытый всеми, он находился на главной улице, в самом центре города, у всех на виду, но, тем не менее, оставался же незамеченным для всех. Местные жители предпочитали делать вид, что его тут нет, и, в конечном итоге, он и вправду перестал существовать. По крайней мере, все были в этом уверены. Идеальное место для того, чтобы собраться шумной компанией и выпить, так, чтобы никто не мешал и никто не вызывал полицию.  
Тем, кому это пришло в голову, был Джон. И Кэйси, Джейн, Гэрри и Келли с ним сразу же согласились. В детстве они уже однажды были внутри, и сейчас появилась замечательная возможность поностальгировать.  
Оставив машину на тропинке перед домом и прихватив свои сумки, друзья поспешили войти внутрь. Старая пыльная дверь оказалась незапертой и с лёгкостью поддалась напору Гэрри, который, не ожидая такой уступчивости, чуть не сорвал беднягу с петель. Войдя внутрь, в нос сразу ударил запах пыли, плесени и парафиновых свечей, которых по всему дому было огромное количество, так как его бросили задолго до того, как успели провести в нём электричество.  
— **Замечательно!** — восторженно заявила Кэйси. — **Свечи, вино и парочка лысеющих старых друзей. Уикенд обещает быть незабываемым!** — сказала она без злого умысла, но, тем не менее, это не помешало Джону обидеться на слове «лысеющий».  
В детстве им хватило смелости изучить лишь часть первого этажа, а именно: холл, в который открывалась входная дверь и который хранил в себе лестницу, ведущую в сердце жилища, коридор, соединяющий холл и кухню, и до того пропитанный старостью, что уже тогда казалось, что он сплошь состоит из пыли, и саму кухню, на удивление, ничем не примечательную, и не хранящую в недрах шкафов черепов своих бывших хозяев, как утверждал соседский мальчишка. Так же в коридоре были ещё 2 двери, которые, скорее всего, вели в гостиную и туалет.  
В этот раз было решено начать сразу со второго этажа. Теоретически, там должны были находиться спальни. Наверху лестница упиралась в коридор, ведущий по обе стороны от неё. По одной стене находилось 3 двери, а далее оба ответвления поворачивали параллельно друг другу. Единогласно было решено войти в среднюю дверь, находившуюся прямо напротив лестницы. Оказавшись внутри, друзьям стало понятно, что все 3 двери вели в один огромный кабинет, и, судя по трём дверям, симметрично расположенным на противоположной стене, кабинет этот был сквозным.  
— **Весьма странное дизайнерское решение, зачем столько дверей, если все они ведут в одну комнату? Неужели не хватило бы двух?** — Джейн была самой практичной из пятёрки друзей, потому была очень недовольна этой несуразицей. Жаль только, что всем остальным было плевать.  
— **Зато здесь можно срезать,** — загоготал Гэрри. Он любил смеяться там, где никому не было смешно, но, так как он был в 2 раза больше всех остальных, Кэйси, Джон, Джейн и Келли, по старой привычке, поддержали его вежливым смешком.  
Келли недоверчиво оглядела тёмную комнату. Что тогда, что сейчас, она выглядела так, будто её насильно сюда затащили. Вообще, так оно и было. Кэйси, её лучшая подруга, просто обожала всё мистическое, в отличие от самой Келли. Но, так как последняя была младше, то всегда с восхищением следовала за старшей подругой, хоть ей это и не нравилось.  
— **Ты решила остаться здесь?** — со смешком поддела подругу Кэйси, которая уже стояла в проходе двери, так что Келли решила поторопиться её нагнать.  
Кабинет и впрямь был сквозным, и дверь на противоположной стороне открывалась в ещё один коридор, расположенный параллельно первому. В нём, помимо трёх дверей, ведущих в кабинет, было ещё три в стене напротив. Средняя комната оказалась ванной, из которой вели ещё две двери в левую и правую сторону в соседние комнаты, которые, теперь уж точно, были обязаны быть спальнями.  
— **Мальчики налево, девочки направо?  
** Решили не спорить, однако, после осмотра комнат, было решено поменять решение, так как левая спальня оказалась больше и она, в итоге, досталась девочкам, которых тоже было больше. В комнате девочек располагалась огромная кровать с балдахином. В конце позапрошлого века она, видимо, рассчитывалась на двух человек, но в этом веке, при желании, на ней могли бы уместиться все друзья и ещё пара собак. Так что вопроса, где им спать, у Келли, Джейн и Кэйси не возникало. В Комнате же парней был только диван, пара кресел, стол и несколько стульев. Так как Гэрри был размером с шкаф, Джон любезно уступил ему диван. Сам же остался недоволен тем, что придётся спать на двух сопоставленных креслах и паре стульев между ними. Однако, Джон был на порядок ниже Гэрри, толстенький лысеющий мужичок, который никогда в жизни не занимался спортом, потому он решил оставить своё недовольство при себе.  
Через час после того, как все обосновались, было решено получше изучить дом. Вернувшись в кабинет, друзья зажгли несколько свечей и комната, до того была освещённая лишь из открытой двери, так как не имела окон, озарилась мягким светом. Письменный стол, стул, два кресла, журнальный столик, все книжные шкафы и весь пол были завалены книгами и какими-то документами. Свободны были лишь три своеобразные тропинки, соединяющие между собой двери с противоположных стен, и ещё одной, соединяющий письменный стол и, пересекая три предыдущих, журнальный столик и два кресла напротив. Никто из пятёрки, кроме Джейн, никогда не отличались особой любознательностью, потому решили продолжить осмотр дома, оставив подругу копаться в старинных бумагах.  
Как и предполагалось, одна из неизвестных дверей в коридоре на первом этаже вела в ванную, такую же, как и на втором, только без дополнительных дверей. Вторая же вела в гостиную. На кухне была ещё три двери. Одна, двойная, вела в задний двор, заросший травой, высотой в метр, другая в пустую кладовую, а третья в подвал, куда никто спускаться не решился.  
Было решено обосноваться в гостиной. За окном уже успело стемнеть, так что комната так же озарилась светом свечей. Пламя выхватило длинный обеденный стол на добрую дюжину персон, несколько сервантов со старой, потрескавшейся посудой, и камин, который тут же поспешили разжечь. Комната наполнилась приятным теплом и потрескиванием поленьев.  
— **Ну что, начнём?** — Джон коварно потёр руки, Кэйси ответила ему тем же.  
Обменявшись хитрыми взглядами, все пошли наверх за своими припасами, и, прихватив на обратном пути недовольную Джейн, вернулись к камину.  
Среди их припасов оказались несколько бутылок вина для разгону, бутылка бурбона, виски и текила, которую принесла Кэйси. Однако, еды, кроме небольшого количества закусок, никто взять не догадался.  
— **Моей печени это не понравится,** — пробурчал Джон.  
— **Да ладно тебе, мы ж в самом расцвете сил, можно и не закусывать!** — громогласно прогоготал Гэрри, смачно хлопнув толстячка по спине, от чего он чуть не сломался.  
Недовольно глянув на великана, но в очередной раз промолчав, Джон схватился за бутылку вина. Его примеру последовала и Джейн с Келли. Гэрри и Кэйси же решили начать сразу с текилы. Спустя каких-то полчаса вся пятёрка налакалась в зюзю, при том что виски и ещё 2 бутылки вина остались нетронутыми.  
— **М-да уж, не те мы уже стали,** — грустно процедила Келли и, пошатываясь, попыталась встать. — **Рассчитывали на то, чтобы соседи не вызвали полицию, а самим хоть скорую вызывай.**   
— **Ну, не всё так плохо,** — заверил её Джон, — **никого до сих пор не вывернуло и никто не звонит с матами начальству.  
** — **Начальник!** — крикнула посапывавшая до того на плече Гэрри Кэйси. — **Нужно позвонить этому козлу и сказать, что я давно уже собиралась уйти!  
** Кое-как отобрав у неё телефон и разбудив Гэрри, вся пятёрка горе-гуляк отправилась по спальням.  
— **Я ещё не хочу спать,** — сказала Джейн и решила остаться в библиотеке. Жаль только, что всем остальным было плевать.  
Оставив девушек под охраной балдахина, великан и толстячок отправились к себе. Тем временем в дверь со стороны подвала что-то поскреблось.  
В 3 часа ночи Джона разбудил неистовый вопль Джейн. Сорвавшись со своего лежбища и зацепившись ногой да один из стульев, толстячок полетел кубарем на пол и, ударившись о диван, разбудил Гэрри. Спустя мгновение в комнате показались и Кэйси с Келли.  
— **Это что, был крик Джейн? Мне страшно,** — Келли выглядела так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Кэйси же, за чьей спиной пряталась подруга, прибывала в нескрываемом восторге.  
— **Крик доносился откуда-то снизу.  
** Взяв по свече, друзья спустились вниз. Джейн оказалась на кухне. Она стояла перед открытой дверью подвала. Из-за распущенных волос не было видно её лица.  
— **Джейн, у тебя всё хорошо?** — уже не столь воодушевлённо спросила Кэйси, осторожно приближаясь к подруге.  
Джейн стояла неподвижно на самом краю лестницы, ведущей вниз, глядя в пустоту, но, как только пламя свечи полностью выхватило её силуэт из мрака, она медленно начала поворачивать голову в сторону друзей. Пряди волос безвольно упали с лица, открывая друзьям безумнейшую улыбку, на которую только способна человеческая анатомия. Неестественно широкая улыбка, от которой у девушки даже потрескались губы и по подбородку стекали небольшие струйки крови, была вымазана какой-то грязью, будто до этого она ела пыль. Глаза, раскрытые так широко, что казалось, будто они вот-вот вывалятся из глазниц, смотрели сразу на всех, заглядывая в самую душу.  
Ужасный вид лица подруги, которое ещё больше уродовали гуляющие тени от трепещущих языков пламени, заставил Келли вскрикнуть от ужаса. В этот самый момент Джейн качнулась вперёд, и дальше были слышны лишь глухие удары её тела о ступени. Это было последней каплей. Келли больше не могла себя сдерживать и завопила во всё горло, а из её глаз хлынули слёзы. Потребовалось какое-то время и пара пощёчин, чтобы привести её в чувство.  
— **Мы должны ей помочь! Она же там умрёт!** — завопил Джон.  
— **Ты видел выражение её лица? Ей точно овладели демоны! Она умерла в тот момент, когда её тело стало сосудом!** — Кэйси ничуть не уступала ему по громкости.  
— **Никаких демонов не существует!** — от крика на висках и шее Джона пульсировали артерии, а лицо налилось красным.  
— **Замолчите!** — взревел Гэрри, от чего все, волей-неволей, замолчали и поёжились. — **Я пойду и проверю, что там с ней.  
** Выждав, будут ли возражения, но не услышав ничего в ответ, Гэрри взял свечу и двинулся к подвалу. Чтобы войти в проём ему пришлось пригнуться. Спустя мгновение, пламя свечи полностью поглотила темнота. Прошло 10 минут, а Гэрри так и не вернулся. Джон решил подойти к порогу.  
— **Гэрри?** — осторожно позвал он. Тишина. — **Гэрри? Ты нашёл её? Она жива?** — тишина. Джон боязливо вглядывался в темноту.  
— **Что нам теперь делать?** — прошептала сквозь слёзы Келли.  
— **Я не знаю,** — Кэйси приобняла подругу за плечи, пристально вглядываясь в спину Джону.  
В этот момент из недр подвала раздались грузные частые шаги, будто что-то большое бежит вверх по лестнице. Испугавшись столкновения, Джон отпрянул, но он не успел отойти, как в него что-то прилетело, и от резкого движения погасла свеча, которую он держал в руке. Ударившись о живот Джона, это что-то грузно упало на пол и покатилось куда-то в сторону, а сам Джон потерял равновесие и упал на свою пятую точку. Все друзья стихли, вслушиваясь в тишину, ожидая, когда кто-то выйдет из подвала, но шагов больше не было.  
— **Что это было?** — осмелилась нарушить тишину Кэйси.  
Джон ничего не ответил. Он аккуратно встал, зажёг свечу и повернулся в сторону, куда, судя по звуку, укатился сбивший его с ног предмет. Он аккуратно продвигался в сторону, а девушки за его спиной напряглись, нервно вглядываясь в темноту. Наконец, пламя выхватило что-то тёмное и блестящее.  
— **Тут на полу что-то разлито, не понимаю, что,** — голос Джона дрожал, он не решался идти дальше.  
— **М-может быть вино?** — предположила Келли.  
— **Тогда звук не был бы глухим…** \- опровергла гипотезу Кэйси, намекая на разбившуюся бутылку.  
— **Замолчите, пожалуйста!** — гаркнул на них Джон.  
Он сделал полшага вперёд и его чуть не вырвало. То, что ударило его и откатилось, оказалось головой Гэрри. Вокруг была лужа крови, а выражение его лица было наполнено ужасом, рот застыл в немом крике.  
— **Господи!** — завопила Келли и, не в силах больше здесь оставаться, рванула в сторону выхода. — **Господи! Уезжаем отсюда! Немедленно!** — дом наполнился её рыданиями.  
Кэйси ринулась вслед за подругой. Выбежав на улицу, обе девушки тут же запрыгнули на заднее сидение машины и стали дожидаться Джона, у которого были ключи. Кэйси нетерпеливо поглядывала через окно машины на входную дверь, как вдруг краем глаза заметила какое-то движение.  
— **Что это? Что там в окне?!** — в этот раз вопила уже Кэйси, тыча пальцем в сторону второго этажа. — **Что это за чёрт?!** — взвизгнула она и резко замолчала.  
— **К-кэйси?** — голос, как и рука, которую Келли протянула в сторону подруги, дрожали. — **Кэйси, не пугай меня…** \- она коснулась плеча девушки и та тут же повернулась к подруге.  
Лицо Кэйси было обезображено выражением ужаса. Рот был открыт так широко, что даже порвался в уголках, а само лицо было серым, будто измазанным сажей, и испещрённым чёрными, как смоль венами. В горле Келли застрял вопль, когда подруга набросилась на неё, свернув шею.  
Когда Джон вышел на улицу, в машине никого не было.  
— **Кэйси? Келли?!** — позвал он, но ответа не последовало. — **Вот стервы, бросили меня тут одного?! Ну и плевать, я…  
** Он замолчал, когда ему на плечо упала чья-то большая, костлявая рука, а кто-то, стоявший сзади, склонился к его уху, выдохнув запах пыли, плесени и парафиновых свечей.  
— **Джон,** — произнёс глубокий, гортанный голос, вибрация которого проникала глубоко в сознание, оставляя отпечаток на подкорках, заставляя вздрагивать в ужасе от любого раската грома, напоминавшего об этом голосе. — **Джон, я дам тебе 30 секунд. Если сумеешь убежать и спрятаться, ты победил.  
** Джон перевёл взгляд на руку, лежащую у него на плече. Истощённая, безжизненная, обтянутая угольно-серой кожей, будто не подходящей по размеру, и длинные острые ногти, поражённые грибком и следами плесени. От этого зрелища у толстячка спёрло дыхание и он не смог заставить себя повернуться ещё немного в сторону, чтобы разглядеть лицо говорящего, если оно у него вообще было.  
— **Один…** \- пророкотал голос и Джон, словно от выстрела, пришёл в себя и кинулся бежать прочь.  
Он напрочь забыл о машине, ключи от которой всё равно остались в его сумке на втором этаже, и пробежал мимо неё, через весь двор, наружу, за забор. Он был уверен, что там, за территорией особняка он будет в безопасности. Но выбравшись наружу не остановился. Считая в голове ЕГО голосом _****«десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать, …»_ он перебежал дорогу, пробежал мимо несколько частных домиков. **__«Двадцать один, двадцать два, двадцать три, …»** Джон не придумал ничего лучше, спрятаться в кустах. **_«Двадцать семь, двадцать восемь, двадцать девять, …»_** он лёг на землю, крепко закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание. **__«Тридцать»** …  
— **Я нашёл тебя, Джон…**


End file.
